In online games, a number of users play a game with each other via a local area network, a wide area network, or a combination thereof. Also, some online games allow a user to play the game with a computer processor or a server processor rather than with another user. The online games are usually provided by a game provider, who is an entity that develops games.
Some users play games for a large amount of time. However, some users do not play an online game that is offered by the game provider. For example, a logo of a game or a name of a game may not trigger an interest of a user to play the game. As a result, amount of hours, effort, and costs spent by the game developer may be wasted.
It is within this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.